30 Days of Tara
by Ms Jolly Teacake
Summary: So this a challenge thing I found on DeviantArt and I decided to try it. This is my first time writing for True Blood,so please bare with me,and try not to rip me to tiny little pieces if it sucks... A.N since I have a lot of Tara centric One-shots,it shall be 30 days of Tara Thornton.
1. Maternal Instinct

((A.N Okay this is my first True Blood piece so please,for the love of everything help me out if I am too O.O.C...and please don't rip me apart.))

Theme one: Maternal Instinct

Paring: Pam/Tara

Rating: T.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A feminine voice bellowed as she walked into a room which contained a tanning booth. The woman rolled her dark blue eyes when the only answer she received was an agonizing scream,walking over to the booth she turned it off and lifted the lid up. Inside the bed laid her dark-skinned progeny badly burnt body Pam glare turned harsher as her blue orbs met dark brown. It was a truly disgusting sight,blisters and bubbles all over Tara's body,and the smell, it was foul.

"Answer me!" Pam once again yelled,furious at her progeny as she grabbed the woman's arm and grimaced as a large piece of skin came off and stuck to her hand.

Tara glared defiantly at her maker "Fuck you. You have no right." Tara spat out viciously before she pulled the lid back down,screaming as the harsh UV rays burned her skin,hoping that Pam would leave so she could meet true death. The blond woman sighed rolling her eyes as she lifted the lid up again.

"Get out of there. Now." Pam stated firmly,leaving no room for questioning.

"As your maker I command you to get out,and to never try this again." the older vampire growled out frustrated,her eyes trained on the other vampire watching as she got out of the booth. As soon as Tara's feet hit the floor, Pam grabbed her arm ignoring her screams and vamped out of the establishment only murmuring a 'You did this to yourself'.

"What where you thinking,you stupid bitch?"Pam yelled out the obviously rhetorical question once the duo reached the doors Fangtasia, "I am sure you know now that we vampires don't tan very well now." she barked out sarcastically after a few moment,watching Tara's body heal itself.

"Why do you fucking care?" Pam eyes shot up to look at her progeny's face, "You don't understand, I fucking hate vampires!" Tara spat out as she rubbed her arms,she could feel the blood tears falling down her face. Of course she had to be turned...she seemed to have some shitty ass luck. "This is just another reason for me to be hated!" She growled out pushing her hair back. "Another reason for my mother to think I am a goddamn monster, which I am now!"

"Why do you care?" Pam questioned,arms crossed over her chest. She found it pathetic and sickening, this is her progeny speaking like this. "Yes,you are a monster now,am I,big fucking deal."Pam moved closer to Tara,her heels sinking into the slight wet dirt. "I heard stories from Stackhouse, she did not even love you. You were nothing but a cross to bear, a burden...correct."

"Like the fucking matters." Tara snapped, Pam smirked walking around the petite vampire. "She is still my mother,is it wrong that I would want some kind of motherly love?"

"No,not at all sugar." Pam stated as she stopped in front of Tara,"But has she ever shown you love? Ever?" Pam looked at her progeny's face. "Did you feel loved with her? Did you feel safe?"

Tara was quiet as she thought back the times with her mother. She never felt any of that,she felt that any moment Lettie Mae would snap and kill her. Countless of times she was awoken from a slumber to Lettie Mae choking her. She could still see the deranged and crazed look on her mom's face,she could still feel the vice-like grip on her neck...Lettie Mae never loved her,she never loved her own flesh and blood. Blood began to fall from her eyes,leaving a dark trail down her mocha colored face.

"You shed tears for this woman...for how she treated you."Pam placed her index finger under Tara's chin,forcing her to look in her blue eyes. "You don't have to cry for her,fear her or obey her. She should be the one fearing you, she should scream in fear for what you could do to her. She can't hurt you anymore Tara, but you can. You can make her suffer for what she did to you." Pam whispered to her,looking into her eyes and smirking as Tara's fangs shot out.

"She can't hurt me anymore..."Tara murmured repeated softly,looking at her maker,a small smirk came to her face. Pam was the only one who ever tried to protected her like this,like a mother should. Shielding her child from danger,pain and anguish.

"Now come on sugar,we are going to ground soon." Pam turned and walked to the doors of Fangtasia,Tara following behind her smirking.


	2. Gaming

((A.N Again,I'm sorry if they are too O.O.C and if there is spelling mistakes...))  
Rating:T

Paring: Pam/Tara

Prompt:Video Games.

"I am not doing this Thornton." Pam drawled out,glaring at her progeny her dark blue eyes was dull with boredom. Pam could not believe what Tara suggested to do for fun, she's been around for over a century and this was not her idea of a 'good time'. As her maker shot down her idea of fun , the dark-skinned vampire smirked as she kicked her feet on a table,brushing imaginary dirt off of her black heeled boot watching the blond look around the room.

Tara eyes ran over the tall woman with amusement. Today Pam decided to wear a tight dark blue camisole with a black woman's leather jacket on top. To cover her lower regions she wore a red leather mini skirt, a pair of fishnet stockings and tie it all together, a pair of bright red four inch patent heels. Tara was always amused with her maker's clothing...amused with her maker all together. Ever thing about Pamela, the woman could be cold,bitchy and just plain sadistic but there are times when Pam could be caring ,motherly and protective. She had seen that the night when she tried to meet true death in a tanning bed. Pam could of let her fry,instead she rushed down their, bitched her out and took her back to Fangtasia.

"Now why not,_mommy _?" Tara chuckled out,looking up at the blond who stood against the wall. "You ain't yella are ya?" Tara looked into her eyes and smirked even more when she saw anger the flash of anger in the dark blue eyes of her maker. It was quite fun teasing the woman

"I am not yellow,Tara. I am just not going to indulge in such a stupid, _human_style entertainment." Pam's left eye twitched once Tara called her mommy, something the dark-skinned vampire called her when she wanted to get under her skin. "I don't see the point of this."

"Mommy dearest, ya need to relax,blow off some steam. You being all serious is really annoying anyways." Tara teased as she grabbed an X-box 360 controller from the table,her eyes locked on Pam's face,watching as she raised a perfectly arched smirked as she began pushing her buttons again,she knew she can get her to play with a few well placed words. "But I understand that you don't wanna play,I'm sure ya ain't use to getting ya ass handed to you." _Snap_. Tara could practically hear when she broke though the usually cool and collected demeanor.

Pam flashed over to Tara,looking into her deep eyes. Tara could see the annoyance in her Maker's eyes. "I am not going have my ass handed to me." Pam grabbed the controller from her hands looking at it. "I took your bait,now tell me what I am doing." The blond vampire sat down on the couch,staring at Tara, who was smirking victoriously.

"Well,depends on what game we play we can pl..." Tara started but Pam cut her off with a loud, obnoxious sigh. "I really don't care." Pam murmured,tossing her head back. "Just pick something!" She could tell this is going to be a long night,she hoped that daybreak would hurry up so the two of them can go to ground,she need sometime to herself.

Tara looked at her maker and rolled her. "We can play _Vampire Rain_. It's a shitty game though." Tara murmured,standing up. Pam looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "And what is it about?" She asked her progeny,who looked over her shoulder to look at the blond. Pam could see the cocky smirk on her dark features. "Staking vampires."

Tara began laughing at the look of outrage on Pam's face, she truly loved getting under the older vampire's skin. "Oh hardy har-fucking-har." Pam bite out,watching at Tara grabbed a game case.

"I just fucking with ya,Pam. Jeez,like I would own that shitty ass game." Tara leaned down,pushing a button to open the disk tray and placing whatever game she had chosen in it.

"What are we playing?" Pam asked as she looked at the controller with bored eyes, "And it better not be a damn vampire game,because I will not hesitate breaking your neck, my little Progeny." She propped her feet on the Mahogany table,she glance up at Tara, "Understand?"

"Yes,_Mommy._" Tara walked over to the couch and sat down next to Pam,grabbing the spare controller. "And we are playing _Left 4 Dead 2_." Tara turned on her controller while looking at Pam, "It's a zombie game,pretty fun to game." Tara couldn't help but chuckle when she heard the scoff Pam gave out.

"Fun? I am sure anything a human made is _not_fun." Pam murmured,rolling her blue eyes. "Now,will you stop speaking Cupcake and start the damn game." Tara chuckled as she turn to look at the screen and pressed play. "Alright,grab a gun and some ammo and let's go."

Pam snapped head towards the woman,"Wait,you are not going to explain this to me? " Pam asked glaring,which cause Tara to laugh again. "It's simple,Pam." Tara murmured before she began to go though the controls quickly.

"Got it?" She asked once she finished explaining the controls and what they do. "Yeah,I do. Now who the hell am I playing as? The blond looked at the T.V, seeing the other characters and taking note that above one of the characters, who was fair-skinned and wore a pair of overalls, was a name,so she guessed that was Tara's character.

"You are playing as Francis and I am playing as Ellis."Tara stated as she grabbed a automatic shotgun, her favorite weapon in the game. "Now pick up a weapon and let's go...oh there are few..._special _zombies."

Pam growled as she looked at her progeny again. "And what does _that_mean?" She questioned though clenched teeth, this game is more trouble than it's worth. Tara side glanced over at the irritated woman and smirked.

"Meaning that they have more abilities than the common infected. There is the Boomer, he's this blotted,nasty ass motherfucker who spit bile on ya. If it gets on ya, you will be attacked by a hoard...the bile is kind of like a homing device for the commons. Then there is the Spitter, that bitch spits acid,so watch out, the Smoker is a tricky ass fucker, you won't be able to see him most of the time until he gets someone. He uses his tongue to wrap around someone neck and will pull you to him so he could maul you. The Changer...well his name says it all,he charge at you with his big ass arm,which to me looks like he was a chronic masturbater, anyways once he hits you,he could also through you on the floor many times." Tara pushed her hair back as she thought of the others, "Oh the Jockey...he is this parkour type fuck,he jumps on your back like a monkey and mauls ya. Then there is the witch, she is easy to detect since her cries are loud. She usually don't bother ya unless you startle her,then she will charge and mauls ya...and then there is this big ass motherfucker,they call him the Tank, he is hard as hell to kill. Think of a huge silverback gorilla...then put him on 'roids." Tara grinned as she finished up.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Pam groaned out, this game already annoyed her and she hasn't even began playing! "Alright,I am ready." Pam grumbled as she made her character grab a pistol and some ammo. Tara nodded her head and looked back at the T.V, she could tell this was going to be a great game.

"This game is fucking ridiculous!" Pam yelled out,throwing the controller on the floor, the duo had been playing the game for the last hour and a half and Pam had managed to die at least nineteen times. "Why in the hell would some play this shit? Fucking human,I swear! This is why they are food to me!" Pam ranted, every now and then a growl came from her throat. While Pam when though her little temper tantrum, Tara was clinging to the couch arm,laughing hysterically. This was priceless to the young vampire, to think that her maker would act like such a spoiled child.

Pam snapped her head over at her laughing progeny and gave her an icy glare. "Of course you would find this funny." She bit out, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why wouldn't I laugh?" Tara questioned betweened laughs,"You are acting like a brat!" She looked up at Pam smirking,which Pam returned with another icy look before smirking herself. Tara raised her eyebrow. "Why are you smirking?" Tara asked before glaring as Pam spoke.

"As your maker,I command you not stop laughing and, _never _speak of this again." Pam command while smirking even more once Tara stop laughing.

Tara growled as she crossed her arms, "Ya a bitch,Pam...ya know that?" Tara murmured as she stood from the couch, "Ruining my fun and shit."

"You can complain later Cupcake,right now we are going to Fangtasia." Pam said as she headed towards the door smirking with Tara following her. "Bitch..."Tara murmured as she took off once they was outside.


	3. Fireworks

((Yup,it's the 4th and that means fireworks in my country. So here is a little ficlet...))  
"I am glad you forgave us,Hookah." Lafayette murmured as he walked with Tara and Sookie to a hill. The three of them had drove an hour and a half to watch fireworks in Baton Rouge. It had been a while since he had hung out with his cousin without her glaring at him,or threatening to rip his throat out,but he couldn't blame her. They had forced her to become something she hated.

"Yeah,Tara. We truly did miss your company." Sookie chimed in after Lafayette,in her arms was a large plain blanket so they would be comfortable.

Tara smiled softly as she looked at the two. "I am glad we made up too,it's been boring with out y'all. Pam is always a bore and Eric...his temper is as bad as mine." Tara sighed, living with Pam and Eric...it was a headache. Pam was overbearing at times, since she barely let Tara out her sight,and Eric...he was a dick, a sexy dick, but still a dick. Tara had gotten her fair share of Eric's unpredictable temper, but as sadistic as it sounds, she love getting the Viking wiled up, it entertained her greatly.

"Mm hm,I bet it is." Lafayette stopped once they got to the top of the hill and grabbed the blanket from Sookie. "So,what is it like?" Lafayette asked,glancing at his cousin.

"It's...strange,I mean...I am dead,so I can feel my heart beating and that's scary as hell at first, so is the hungry. But I can see so much better,I am fast,strong and my sense of smell is remarkable,so I have to say...it not as bad as I thought it would be." Tara explained as she sat on the blanket with the other two and looked up at the sky. One of her favorite things about being Vampire,the stars always looked breath taking. They always shined bright,and looked like she could touch them if she really tried.

Sookie looked over at her friend and smiled softly. Tara looked at peace as she looked at the star,there was no look of worry,or hate...nothing but peace and serenity. This warmed ever piece of her heart. Sookie couldn't remember the last time she saw Tara at peace. Her friend as been though so much in her short lived life, having a abusive mother,never having a stable relationship. Being kidnapped by a vampire and let's not forget the one moment when she and Eggs was possessed, and now to top it all off she was murdered and was changed into a vampire, she deeply regretted her selfish act,but she nor Lafayette could live without their Tara.

After a few moments of silence,Tara gasped excitedly. Lafayette and Sookie looked over at the vampire,who was smiling brightly,looking up as the first firework shot up. "Y'all see this?"Tara murmured as not taking her eyes from the sky,waiting for the next firework. "The colors! They are so vivid,it's not only one color like I use to think,but dozens!" She exclaimed,her eyes never leaving the clear night sky. "There are some many-" She started but gasped again, her smile growing wider. Sookie couldn't help but giggle softly, while Lafayette smiled. The way Tara was acting reminded him how she would act when she was a child again, her brown eyes wide, a childish smile spread across her face, she was sitting on her knees bouncing slightly as she waited for the next firework

"She seems so happy." Lafayette told Sookie who nodded her head in agreement. "That's cause she is,right Tara Mae?" Sookie asked her friend,who didn't answer since she was completely mesmerized by the colors of the fireworks. Sookie and Lafayette chuckled softly at Tara before turning their attention back to the sky as a green colored firework launched into the sky.

"That one has blue in it!" Tara grinned out. "How do they get so many colors in it?" Tara turned her attention to the two. "I always thought that it was just a solid color not all these vivid colors!"Tara looked back up at the sky. "I ain't sure Hookah,I want to know that to." Lafayette murmured to his cousin while laying back on the blanket.

The three of them sat in quiet for a bit,only the sounds of the fireworks and Tara's gasps broke though every now and then. Once the grand finale started Tara jumped up and began bouncing on her feet. Tara truly enjoyed tonight,she always loved fireworks but she never knew how gorgeous they really where,the colors all the different shades of reds,greens,blues,purples oh! She had to say seeing fireworks as a vampire was truly this isn't as bad as she thought.


	4. Shopping

Paring:Pam/Tara (Tamela)

Rating:T

Prompt: Shopping.

"No. No. No...what the hell is this...whatever it is, it's going out. No. Cupcake do you have any sense of fashion...at all?" Tara groaned rubbing her temples,she had no clue why she agreed to let Pam help her pick out new clothing. She had thrown out all of Tara's picks. And now she was regretting this trip, the two of them drove all the way to Baton Rouge just to get Tara some new clothing, since Pam told her she needed something more...Fangtasia appropriate.

"Seriously Pam?" She walked over to her maker and grabbed a pair of the jeans she had picked out. "What's wrong with these?" She questioned while holding the jeans out. They where a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans, Tara couldn't see anything wrong with them. They looked cute and comfortable,they fit Tara's style perfectly.

Pam rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest,"Easy sugar, they cover too much." Pam told Tara,her tone sounded like she was stating the obvious. "Now come on, I will pick out your clothing." Tara groaned as she followed Pam out the store,scared on what Pam would pick out for her...she had a feeling that she should of just ordered her shit online or something.

"I am _not_ wearing that...that piece of leather!" Tara shrieked out,glaring at what Pam was holding,"It's just a fucking strap of leather,Pam!" She couldn't believe that Pam would pick such a short skirt...alright maybe that's a lie,she could believe it,but Pam had to be fucking out her mind if she thought Tara would wear _that_.

Pam chuckled slightly as she stared at her progeny with amusement flickering in her blue eyes, Tara's little fit was hilarious to Pam. "Pam,do you hear me?" Pam rolled her eyes as Tara bitched at her. "Yes I do,Princess. What's wrong with this,it's perfect for Fangtasia."Pam stated as she shoved the leather skirt into her arms.

"Pam."Tara gritted out slowly,glaring harshly at her maker. "I am not just wearing this." The blond rolled her eyes at her little spitfire of a progeny,"Well of course not,you'll be wearing this along with it." Pam held up a dark red corset and a pair of boots.

Tara could not believe it...her maker was trying to make her look like a hooker. Tara looked at the garment and boots in her maker's hand before looking at Pam with a look that said 'You're fucking kidding,right?'. "Are you secretly planning to make me walk the streets of Shreveport or something?" She questioned in a serious manner as she grabbed the corset from Pam.

"Of course not,I just want my progeny to look like her maker." A smirk came to Pam's face as she uttered those words, "Doesn't that make sense?" Tara couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "Fine!"The dark-skinned vampire snapped out,storming towards the cashier.

"Stop right there Cupcake,we are not done yet."Tara froze in mid step,she could hear the smirk in Pam's voice. Slowly turning around she locked eyes with the older vampire then looked at her right arm, taking notice of the several leather items draped over it. Tara sighed, and walked over to Pam,murmuring obscenities under her breath.

Tara let out a sigh of relief once the two of them was outside,greeted by the cool night air. The two of them spent two hours in that damn store,and was thanking every deity she could think of.

"Oh and Cupcake..."Pam started once they reached the car,Tara glanced over at while opening the passager side. "What?" Pam looked over at her smirking. "On the ride back to Fangtasia,please change that dreaded outfit...maybe put on the little red number we got you." Tara glared harshly at her maker,who was laughing. "Pamela,you are pushing the wrong buttons today."She murmured getting in the car.


	5. Humanity

((A.N I know,this isn't my best work,but I am sick and it hurts to think a lot. So please excuse this if it shitty.))

Prompt: Humanity

Rating:T

Parings:None really.

Halloween. One of the business nights for Fangtasia,the club was packed with Fang bangers and vampires alike. Fang bangers there hoping to spice up their Halloween and hang around real vampires while the vampires was just looking for a quick snack and a fuck to take home. Sitting in his throne,hands folded so he could lean his chin on it Eric watched the patrons, a look of disgust on his perfectly sculpted face. He loathe this holiday,he really did, he couldn't stand people already and on this day everyone seemed to come out the woodworks. Women,children,men...everyone.

"Pamela...how can you stand this day?" Eric inquired,glancing over at, his progeny who was standing next to him. Pam looked at him and shrugged. "Gives me an excuse to wear this." Pam gestured towards her skimpy nurse costume and grinned at her maker who chuckled slightly. "I didn't think you needed a reason to dress in that way." His eyes scanned across the club again before his eyes set on his hot-headed bartender,Tara. He stared at her for a moment while smirking.

The dark-skinned vampire wore a long white wig,white out contacts,black leather one-piece with a her head was a strange looking headdress and Eric could see a glimpse of the thigh high boots she wore. Eric eyes traveled down to look at the one-piece she was wearing. It resembled a strapless swimsuit with it sides cut out, he was surprised that Tara would even wear something like that,he heard about the little tantrum she had when Pam took her shopping.

Pam noticed Eric's eyes on her progeny and chuckled. "I am just as surprised as you. I don't even know where Cupcake got it from." She told him,"She told me she was dressing as some character named Storm,apparenly it's from a comic book she reads or something." She finished explaining as she watched her little firey tempered progeny,who was getting aggravated with one of the patrons. The guy she was serving apparently was saying some crude things she didn't want to hear. "You might want to step in before something happens." Eric murmured. The female sighed as she slowly stocked over to the bar area.

"Now darlin' why don't we leave this place and head back to my place huh?" A drunk older man whispered to Tara,who rolled her brown eyes. He licked his lips,eyes roaming over her curvy body,"I can handle a chocolate cutie like ya." Tara sighed and growled "I ain't interested." She told him,flashing her fangs at him. She hoped that would scare him away, this man stunk of Bourbon and cheap cologne and it bothered her nose. "Oh,a brown sugah vamp, I like that. Come on baby!" He reached over and tried to grab her breast. Tara grabbed his wrist and bend his hand in an awkward and painful angle. "I said I ain't interested,what part of that didn't ya understand?" She growled out. The male yelp in pain,and reached into his pocket which caused Tara to tilt her head in confusion."What in the hell are you do-" Tara stopped talking and began screaming in pain. The man had pulled out a silver necklace and had wrapped it around her wrist with a sadist smirk on his face.

Tara quickly withdrew her hand and shook the silver off her wrist,once she got if off she cradled the burnt limb. She turned her head to the man,ready to the attack but saw that Pam and Eric was already there, Eric had his hand around the male's neck lifting him up in the air,and Pam was over by her.

"Let me see." Pam ordered while grabbing her arm to inspect it. "It isn't that bad." She murmured before let go of her arm and glancing over at the human, her fangs bared. "What should we do with him?" Pam asked Eric, who still had a grip around his neck.  
"I say we drain him." He suggested,glaring at him. "To use silver on a vampire in a club full of vampire...you must really want to die." The man coughed and scratched at Eric's hand,desperate to start breathing normally again.

Tara's brown eyes widen at the thought of draining the man. "No!" She piped out,making her way to the other two vampires,who gave her a look of surprise and confusion. "He took silver to you." Eric told her."Draining him would only be appropriate." Tara rolled her eyes, she looked at Pam. "Please,Pam...do not drain him."She pleaded,"I am not saying he _shouldn't_ be punished but do not drain him!" Pam narrowed her eyes as she stared at her progeny. "Fine." She reluctantly murmured and Eric growled,tossing him across the room. "You are never welcomed here again! Now everyone out!" He bellowed,walking back to his office,grumbling something about wondering how she could still have some humanity in her.


	6. Regrets

**((A.N Sorry you guys if there are spelling or grammar errors,I am still rather sick so the light from my laptop hurts my eyes.))**

**Rating- T  
**

**Paring- Implied Sam/Tara and Eric/Tara**

**Theme-Regrets  
****  
**

Regret...that all Tara felt when she started thinking about her brief affair with Sam. When Sam dropped her on her ass like a rock,and acted like she did not exist she was heartbroken,and felt loveless,but then one night all that changed. During one of her late night walks,she had encountered a few assholes,Tara shuttered as she thought back on the night.

_Walking down the road, her braids was tossed back into a ponytail,her long legs covered by a pair of cotton shorts that she paired with a simple tank top and a pair flip-flops. It was her way to try and beat the summer's heatwave,even if it was past 10 PM the temperature was still over 80 degrees. The Louisianan woman groaned in displeasure as she used her hand to fan herself,hoping that a breeze or something would come or something._

_"Well what we got here fellas?" A rugged voice came,causing Tara to jump and looked in the direction of the voice. Behind her was a group of men,who ages looked to range between the ages of 25 to 30. She took a look at the group of men,noting that there was 5 of the. One was a large black man,he was bald and wore a over sized black shirt , a pair of jeans and Timberland boots,he was the first to speak"What is a sweet,little thing like ya doing out this way?" He asked, a leering smirk on his face,which caused Tara's stomach to clench in disgust._

_"That ain't any of of your business ,now just leave me be,ya hear?" She growled, her attention turned towards another male that was laughing. He was a white man,dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He was tall and lanky. "Aw,shucks sweetie,don't be like that,we just want to have a little fun." He told her while walking to the woman. Once he was in front of her,he ran a finger up and down her arm causing to flinch away. "Get away!" Tara shouted trying to walk away but the man had grabbed her arm tightly_

_"Come on fellas,why don't we show our lovely little lady a wonderful night."He chuckled out. Tara eyes widen as she watched the other four walk towards her,she felt fear wash over her body. "No!"She shouted,struggling before yelping in pain as one of them slapped her. "Shut up!"The black male yelled as he roughly pulled her in to a ally,the others following him._

_Once in the ally way he pushed her on the ground,and began pull down her cotton began to set in and Tara let out a scream of fear,kicking at her assailants trying to get them off of other men grabbed her wrist and ankles to hold her down. "Please! Don't fucking do this!" She begged,feeling the hot tears fall down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her,not in Bon Temps._

_Her fear rose once she heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped,she shut her eyes waiting for the pain,but had opened them back up when she felt the weight on her limbs and torso disappear. She shot her hands down and pulled up her shorts in a frantic manner and gasped when she saw the men laid out on the ground,blood around each of their bodies,she then noticed the tall,pale man dress in a dark colored pair of jeans,a black shirt which was under a leather jacket,his blond hair was slicked back stylishly and he wore a pair of boots. He smirked down at her and she instantly recognized the man. "Fuck..."She murmured, it was Eric fucking Northman,just fucking great._

_"Well ,is that any way to treat your savior?" He asked,a cocky smirk on his face,Tara grimaced as she sat up and began rubbing her temples. "Savior? I do __**not **need a savior." She lied as she looked up at him. Eric chuckled as he extended his hand to help her up._

_"Well it seemed like it from my point of view." Tara couldn't help but sigh as she grabbed his hand and was pulled up,rather to quickly and she crashed into his hard chest. She quickly pushed away from him,flustered. "Well it seems like you are in my debt." Eric blurted out,and laughed as he heard her gasp._

_"I ain't in no one debt!" She shouted,glaring at the vampire who still wore that cocky ass smirk on his face. "Of course you are,but don't worry I'll collect it later on,but now,I will get you home." He told her,grabbing her and pulling the woman closer. "What are you doi-"She was cut off by her own scream as the two of them was up in the air,she quickly shut her eyes and tighten her grip around him._

_Not even five minutes later,the two of them was outside the Stackhouse house. Tara opened one of her eyes and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Er...Thank ya."She told him,letting go of him and straightening out her tank top. Eric nodded his head and smirked. "Of course ...but do remember that I will be back to collect my debt soon." And with those parting words he took off,not allowing Tara to argue. Tara glared and huffed,heading into the household._

Tara shook her head trying to forget that evening, ever since then,she and had been seeing each other on a regular basis...much too much for her liking. She sighed rubbing her temples,leaning against the bar in Merlotte's, it was almost the end of her shift and she was slightly excited about it.

"Tara?" Sam called out as he walked out of his office and looked at Tara. "What?" She answered back,annoyed already. Since that little fiasco of an affair she really couldn't stand the man,he made her look like a fool and she couldn't stand anyone who made her look like a fool.

"Could you please come in my office? I would like to speak to you private." Tara nodded her head as she walked towards him and followed him into the office,closing the door behind her. "What do you want?" She asked him,while standing in front of the desk. Sam sighed as he sat down behind his desk and sighed."Tara,I am worried about you." He told her,eyes glancing over her body before meeting his eyes. "You been smelling like a...a vampire Tara,you come in sore at times and I swear I saw fang marks on your neck last week." Tara rolled her eyes. "I want to know what is going on..."

The dark-skinned woman sighed. "Sam,that ain't any of your concern." She uttered,glaring at him which surprised him. "Look Tara,I am sorry if I hurt your feelings during out affair but thi-" He started but was cut off by Tara."Sam,I don't have time for this,look there ain't no need to be worried,besides we both know that what we had wasn't serious. We knew whatever was between us," She used her fingers to gestured between the two of them,. "Wasn't going to work." She pushed her hair back out her face and sighed,"So don't worry. Okay?"

Sam blinked a few times before shaking his head,standing up and walking over to the shorter woman."Tara,what we had could have work,believe me." He pushed a strain of her hair out her face face and looked into her dark eyes,offering her a soft smile."We could try-" Once again Tara cut him off. "No Sam,no! We couldn't try again!" She yelled,moving away from him and looking him dead in the eyes. "I was just a poor Sookie replacement! Someone you hoped would get rid of your feelings for Sook! I was a quick fuck,fuck buddy,booty call! Whatever the fuck you want to call it and you know I was!" Tara clutched her hands into tight fists,her nails digging into her delicate skin. "I thought I meant more than that to you but no!"

"You do mean mo-" Sam started but Tara shook her head violently. "Don't you _**dare **_try to say that I meant more to you than that! Keep your fucking bullshit to yourself or say it to another bitch that just _might _believe it! You know what I feel when I think back to our time? Regret! Re-fucking-gret! You know why?" She questioned rhetorically. "Because I know I could of done better! I could of found someone who could be with me,for me. Not trying to forget about someone by fucking their best friend!" Tara felt the tears well up in her eyes as she yelled at Sam,she knew it sounded harsh but she had to get this off of her chest. "And yes,I know I smell like a vampire,I ain't ashamed of that,I do not see why it is even any of your concern!" Sam grabbed Tara by the shoulder's firmly and looked her in the eyes.

" It isn't like you." He murmured softly,"You aren't one who I picture as a fucking Fangbanger!" He shouted at her,Tara narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him away and walked towards the door."You know what? Fuck you Sam,fuck you! I fucking quit!" And with that she opened the door,walking out and slammed the door shut as hard as she could,feeling satisfied with herself.


	7. Gaming Part 2

((A.N I am feeling a lot better right now,and since I totally spaced on what my original one-shot was going to be about,I quickly wrote this up. Same warnings as before. Characters might be too O.O.C and I am sorry. Oh and yes,the last one was with human Tara,and now I am back to writing with vampire Tara,so please enjoy))

Prompt-Gaming

Rating-T

Paring-Tara/Eric...not romantically...yet.

Summery- Eric is stuck 'Babysitting' Tara while Pam goes and intend to some business,Tara wants him to play a game with him.

"Come on Eric, just play this with me!" Eric groaned as he looked at the dark-skinned vampire who was holding out a controller,he shook his head,he couldn't believe Pam would just up and leave him with her progeny,saying that she had some business to attend to and Tara might cause too much trouble. What kind of business did she even have that he didn't know about,he _**always **_knew what business Pamela had. "No." The blond male murmured,glancing at the bouncing vampire, who was standing in front of the couch he was sitting. 'She seriously had some emotion issues' Eric thought as he watched Tara bounce in her heels .She would act like a total emotionless bitch when out but once she got into the house and to her video games she would act like a bouncing child...it confused him greatly.

Tara huffed,crossing her arms."Come on,it's fun...plus I hate playin' this game alone. Co-Op is the way to go."She waved the black X-Box 360 controller in his face. "I mean if y'all would get some Wi-Fi in the mug,I wouldn't be askin'!' She exclaimed,tapping her heeled covered foot on the floor,she was growing rather impatient. "How would that help?" He questioned the woman who stared at him like he was an idiot. "Hello,so I can whoop some ass online! Don't you know anything about today's technology? "She asked as she plopped down on the couch. She was bored, and Eric wasn't helping cure the boredom. She leaned her head back on the couch and crossed her legs,before looking at Eric again. "Come on! Play this game with me!" The woman pleaded with the other vampire as she began fidgeting with the hem of her leather dress, this boredom was killing her.

Eric looked at her again,"Will you stop your complaining if I play with you?" He asked though clenched teeth,this child got under his skin to easily for his liking. Tara grinned and nodded her head."Yeah." She told him,pushing the controller in his hands and got up to turn on the TV and the the console,Eric groaned slightly,shaking his head. "You are way too much trouble." Eric murmured,running a pale hand though his hair. Tara rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the couch.

"Yeah,yeah. Pam tells me that too."She murmured,as she sat down and kicked her feet up on the coffee table that sat in between the couch and the TV. "So...what are we playing." Eric asked,boredom was laced on every word he spoke as he looked at the TV. "Gears of War 3,it's one of my favorite games out there,and Co-Op is fuckin' awesome on this!" She told him. "And Co-Op means?" Tara chuckled slightly. "It means co-operative, meaning that we must cooperate in this game to win. Alright?" She told him and grinned as he nodded his head. "Alright,and these are the controls." She pointed to the controls on her white controller and told him what to use and everything.

"Alright ya ready?" She asked him,turning her attention to the TV. "I suppose..." The older vampire murmured,leaning back on the couch,rather uninterested in the childish game. He was over thousand years old,he had no need for such entertainment. But if it would shut the baby vamp up,he would suffer for a bit. Besides,Pam would be back soon,so he could deal with this. "Ya might want to get into a different position." Tara told him as she kicked off her black heels and moved her feet to the floor. Eric rolled his blue eyes."Why?" He asked,not moving since he was rather comfortable. " 'Cause, the game is rather intense." "I am not moving." Tara glanced over at him and shook her head ,"Don't say I didn't warn ya." Tara murmured,leaning against her knees and starting the game.

Tara stared at Eric like he was crazy before her eyes shifted to the broken controller in his hand. "You broke it..." She murmured before she began laughing hysterically. Eric glared at her as he tossed the controller...well what was left of the controller down on the table. "Dear lord,you are such a sore loser." Tara said between laughs,during her hysterical laughing she had slide down the couch,and was now gripping the the table to pull herself up. "This is childish." Eric growled out as he looked at the laughing vampire. "God,you and Pam are such babies when ya lose at games." Eric rolled his eyes and stood up,walking towards the door. "I am going to feed. You stay here..."He growled out,he needed to get out before he snapped Tara's neck. "Whatever big man,I am playing more games."She murmured as she sat back on the couch. "Oh! Ya owe me a new controller,this things ain't cheap!" She yelled at him before he took off.


	8. Confrontation

((A.N Same warnings as before,maybe be O.O.C and I am sorry. I am still sick so please excuse me.))  
Paring-Pam/Tara

Rating-T

Prompt- Confrontation.

Summery- Tara tells Pam about her childhood and Pam decided that she needed to confront her mother about it.

"Cupcake,why don't you tell me about your childhood." Pam murmured as she lazily played with Tara's hair,something she found herself doing when the two of them was alone. It was something Pam found very therapeutic and Tara found enjoyable and relaxing,she loved it when her hair was being played with. It was around 9:45 pm on a Monday night, Fangtasia was closed and the two female vampires where laying around the house. "Why?" Tara asked,leaning back slightly to look at Pam,watching as her Maker shrugged while still playing with her hair. "Well I really don't know anything about your earlier life,and I think I have the rights to know,being your Maker and everything."

Tara sighed as she shook her head,she really hated talking about her childhood,it brought back painful memories that she wished she could just forget about. "I don't want to." The raven haired woman muttered under her breath as she crossed her legs. Pam looked down at her,and saw the look on agony and malice in her onyx. "Your childhood was that bad?" Pam questioned,while running her perfect manicure red nails though Tara's hair,the look on Tara's face actually had the older vampire very curious.

"Yeah,it was that bad...shit it horrible." Tara murmured before sighing. "But,knowing ya,something tells me that ya would of commanded me to anyways. Pam chuckled slightly and nodded her head,even though Tara couldn't see it,"That is right my little Progeny,so get to spilling." Pam removed her hand from her the black locks and moved around on the couch to get comfortable.  
Tara rolled her eyes as she sat up a little more."Where to begin?" And with that Tara began spinning the tale of her childhood,not leaving a single thing out. She told her about the time when her mother forgot her at the store,and didn't return to get her for five hours. She told her about the time when Lettie Mae tried to sell her to someone for a bottle of _Jack Daniels_ and a pack of _Camels_,that one day she was thankful that the stranger wasn't some freak or pedophile,but was a sweet lady who took her the police department.

Tara felt the blood tears well up in her eyes as she began telling her about the many times that her mother,Lettie Mae Thornton tried to kill her. She tried to drown her one time while Lettie Mae bathe her,she threw knives at her during Lettie's infamous drunken rage burst. "And then there was this one time." Tara uttered softly," We had to spend some time at Lafayette and my Aunt Ruby Jean's since Mama forgot to pay some bills so we didn't have power or water," Tara wiped the blood from her from her face as she continued. "Well ,one night,I was sleeping,and I felt like I couldn't breathe. When I woke up,and saw my mama,standing above me,chocking me." She shook her head,as she let out a humorless chuckle." My own mama,the one who birthed me,was chocking me. The look in her eyes..." Tara stop speaking as she wiped her face and sighed.

Pam couldn't believe what she heard,no wonder she had a hard time trusting people. "Come on." Pam suddenly said,standing up from the couch. Tara blinked as she stood from the ground."Where are we going?" She questioned softly,she wasn't in the mood to go feeding or anything. "Just follow me,Sugar." And with those words,Pam took off with Tara hot on her tail.

"Why the hell are we here?" Tara questioned,her eyes widen as she looked at her mother's and the pastor's house. Pam rolled her eyes,as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You. "She started,stressing on the word. "Are going to talk to your human mother,I am just here for,I don't know,support." Tara sighed,she knew she couldn't get out of this. With some hesitation she lifted up her right hand and knocked on the door.

"Who the in Lord's good name is knockin' at this hour." Lettie Mae muttered as she pulled her robe tighter to her body and walked to the door,unlocking all the locks on her door,"Betta be a good reason fo-." Lettie stop talking as she opened the door and saw her daughter and a pale,tall woman on the other side. "Tara?" She opened the door wider to take a good look at her daughter,a scowl comes to her face. "So you're a prostitute now?" She questioned as she gestured towards her outfit. Tara looked down at her purple corset top,tight pants and boots before looking at her mother again. "No,I am..." She started before quieting down. Pam sighed,this was getting annoying. "She is here to talk to you about something,now why don't you invite us in,and get this thing over with so we can leave." Pam snapped out,as she leaned against the wall.

Lettie Mae glared at the blond before, turning around and walking away from the open door. "Mama,you have to invite Pam in."She murmured,trying not to give the secret that she is a vampire away. "Why?" Lettie asked,looking over her shoulder,glaring. "Well...she is European,and it's considered rude to walk in a house uninvited..."Tara lied,ignoring the look Pam was giving her. Lettie blinked a few times before uttering a quick "Come in." Tara and Pam walked into the house,and Pam closed the door behind them. "Now,what do you want to talk about?" Tara looked over at Pam,who nodded her head and leaned against the door.

"About the way you treated me as a child mama."Tara mumbled as she looked at Lettie. The older black woman growls as she looked at Tara. "No,I ain't talking to yo' about that!" Lettie shouted,marching right up into Tara's face,"You deserved everything I did to yo' ass as a child! You took everything away from me! A chance with a good man,my body, my fun! Everything!" Tara stared into her mother's eyes,she didn't see anything but hate in them. "Yo' betta thank the good Lord,that yo' are even here! If I had the money,I would of aborted your ass like that!" She snapped her fingers to make a point.

Tara glared harshly at her mother,no she isn't even that to her,she was an incubator. "You ain't nothing but a selfish bitch!" Tara shouted, a murderous look in her eyes. Pam got ready just in case Tara decided to attack the old lady. "You could of gave me up,but no,you used me as your fucking punching bag! You know what,fuck you Lettie Mae,fuck you!" Lettie Mae gasped and raised her hand to strike her bold child,she had to knock Tara down a few pegs,she needed to know that she was the mama!

To Lettie's surprise,Tara caught her hand mid strike,her brown eyes darted between her hand to her daughter's face. A scream came out of her mouth after a moment, her eyes widen with fear as she looked at Tara's face,well more like her mouth, she saw the fangs protruding from her open mouth. Lettie looked towards Pam direction and noticed her fangs too,as she smirked at the frightened woman, "What the fuck! Oh hell no! Out!" Lettie yelled,trying to snatch her arm away from Tara. "No Lettie Mae,you are going listen to me!" Tara yelled,she was itching to drain the woman in front of her now,the woman who caused her all the pain she felt when growing up. Lettie Mae shook her head fiercely. "No,get out!" Tara dropped her mother's arm as she felt the weird wind pick up when someone kick a vampire out of their home. "By the power of Jesus Christ, I revoke my invitation to you two spawns of the Devil!" Lettie Mae yelled,the front door open and some forced pulled Tara and Pam out the house,slamming it in their faces once they where outside.

"Well she's a bitch." Pam murmured,looking at her Progeny,who scoffed. "Try living with her for 20 something years." Tara said,looking at Pam. "And European? Really Cupcake, couldn't think of anything else?" Tara shrugged as she looked up at the starry sky,she felt hungry all of a sudden, "Now,since we got this out the way,can we go?" She asked,"I am hungry." Pam smirked slightly and took off,Tara following her.


	9. Drunken Apologizes

(( A.N This one is really short,and I wrote it in medication induced haze...so I am sorry if it doesn't make sense.))  
Prompt-Drunk

Rating-T

Paring- Tara/Sookie

A look of annoyance flashed over Tara's face as she heard the sound of her ringtone. Setting down the bottle of tequila she walked across the bar,snatched her phone off the back counter and answered it."What?" She answered the phone in a very pissed off manner,not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Tara~!" A very familiar,chipper voice slurred out,Tara blinked a few time. The owner of the voice was drunk,and she could hear the sound of the person chugging down a few large gulps. "Sookie?" Tara questioned as she walked back to her patrons,she nodded her head at one of the who ordered an _Adios Motherfucker._ She went to work on mixing the alcohols together as she listened to her ex-best friend giggle and clap her hands together. "So you remember my voice!" She yelled drunkenly causing the vampire on the other line to wince. "Sookie,what do you want?"

* * *

All the way in Bon Temps,the blond Stackhouse woman was laying halfway on her couch,drunk and talking on the phone,she had missed her friend dearly and been meaning to apologize,but didn't exactly know how...well sober Sookie didn't but drunk Sookie knew exactly how...well at least that what she thought. So with a bottle of rum in one hand and her cellphone in the other she called her now dead...well undead best friend. She hummed softly as she moved completely on the couch,she moved her lithe body to lay down on the old couch,kicking her feet slightly. She let out a small,joyful squeal as she heard the sound of her friend's bitchy voice. "Hey Tara~!" She chimed out,slurring slightly on the words. She couldn't help but to clap her hands,well wrist together as she heard her say her name. "You remembered my voice!" She screamed,forgetting that her friend was now a vampire. She waited a few moments after Tara had questioned what did she want.

"I want to say...I am sorry."The blond said,chugging some more of the alcohol after speaking. "I knew I shouldn't of made Pam turn you." She felt the warm tears fill up her tear ducts and she sniffled. "It was a selfish thing to do,but I couldn't bare the thought of losing you!" Sookie began to sob as she spoke,the alcohol making her emotions run wild. She dropped the bottle of rum on the floor and began crying and sobbing "Tara Mae,I miss you so much,I love you...please forgive this ol' part Fae,woman!" She screamed though hysterical cries.

* * *

Tara sighed as she leaned after a serving the man who strolled up to the bar his _Whiskey Sour._She stayed quiet though Sookie''s little drunken apologize, only sighing every now and then,and she had to pull the phone away from her ear as Sookie started screaming.

"Sookie...Sook,"She tried to get the woman to stop crying but it didn't help. "SOOKIE!" She yelled after a while,she was annoyed now,she waited till the part Fae woman to stop screaming and start sniffling. "Sook...I...I forgive you." She murmured though grit teeth,she shook her head as she head Sookie squeak happily. "Now,go to sleep,please...you are drunk." At her house,Sookie nodded her head,even though she knew Tara couldn't see."Alright..."She murmured. Tara sighed,"Night Sookie."She murmured before hanging up,she had to talk to her old friend tomorrow.


	10. Midnight Swim Part 1

((A.N So this is part one of the one-shot, I might of mispelt somethings or made them too O.C.C))

Prompt-Swimming

Rating-T

Pairing: Tamela (Pam/Tara.))

* * *

"It's hot Pam! Too fucking hot!" Pam glared at her Progeny,who was laying around on the couch whining. "Well,Princess I am not the fucking weather witch,so you will have to deal with it!" Pam snapped, "Besides,you are a vampire,this is not suppose to bother I think you are overreacting!" The blond woman murmured out the last part as she sat down on the black leather couch,crossing her longs legs.

Tara let out what seemed like her millionth groan of the night and it was not even midnight,she closed her eyes. Yes,it was true she was a vampire,but damn how can she not feel the ungodly head? As she laid on the couch,she began thinking of ways to cool down. "Can we go swimming?" She asked after a while of being quiet. She looked at her Maker who just sat there,arms crossed with a pensive look on her face. "Come on,Pammy!" Tara whine out again,acting a spoiled child. Pam cringed at the horrible nickname Tara only used when trying to annoy her.

"You know what? Yes,we can go swimming."Pam groaned out as she stood up from the couch,head towards upstairs. "I'll grab the swim wear and shit."And with that she flashed upstairs. Tara grinned as she stood up and waited for Pam to return. She was happy that she got her way...finally. Pam came back after a little bit,no more than three minutes and she tossed a wad of swimming clothing at Tara. Catching it,the dark-skinned vampire grimaced at the sight of the tiny,and she meant TINY, blue bikini.

"I am not wearing this...this...these straps of stretchy fabric!" Tara yelled,looking at the small bikini with widen eyes. Pam couldn't help put laugh at the look on her Progeny's face,it was fucking priceless to her. "Well Cupcake,if you want to go swimming you are going to wear that." Tara growled,she could hear the smirk that Pam wore in her voice...she was going to say no but she really wanted to go swimming.

"Alright." Was all she murmured as she flashed out of the room to a bathroom. Quickly changing she looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head before flashing out back to Pam. Once in front of her,Pam looked over Tara as she smirked in approval. While Tara was changing in the bathroom,Pam had stripped of her clothing and put on a red one-piece tied around her neck and had its sides cut out. "Cute,you really clean up nicely when I dress you." Pam mused before heading towards the front door. "Now come on,we are wasting moonlight." Pam told her as she ran out the door towards a lake.

Once the two women reached the lake,Tara hopped into the lake with a satisfied moan. "Fuck! I needed this."She chimed out as she laid on her back to float around the water. Pam rolled her eyes as she walked into the lake and leaned against the wall of dirt and stone that kept the water inside the space of it's lake bed. "Yeah...I guess it does feels kind of good,"She looked over at Tara,who turned her head smirking at her,"But I still think you whoveractingting."She finished,it was now her turn to smirk at the younger vampire.

"Whatever," Tara groaned as she moved to stand in the lake water."And it's-OW! FUCK!" Tara cut herself off by letting out a scream of agony. Pam eyes widen as she bared her fangs,looking around while swimming towards Tara. "STOP!" Tara demanded,"There is some sort of silver down here!" She yelp out,as she tried to swim away. "Silver?" Pam asked,as she ducked her head down to take a look around ,before gasping at what she say.  
TBC


	11. Punishment

((A.N Same as usual. Might be O.C.C and I am sorry. I had to rush to finish this since I totally forgot about it...))

Rating-T

Paring: Tamela (Pam/Tara.)

Prompt- Punishment

Tara Mae Thornton once played a prank on her Maker,Pamela...**Once! **The dark-skinned vampire shuttered at the thought of that day. She wanted to make Pam calm her ass down,and chill out,so she decided to play an innocent prank. A classic really,she placed a bucket of ice cold water on top of the door and had waited till Pam walked in,so it would fall on her.

_"TARA FUCKING THORNTON!" A voice boomed from the other side of the house,Tara couldn't help but chuckle as she heard her Maker scream in shock and anger. 'She walked right into it.' Tara thought as she sped out the house,so it looked like she was gone the whole time. _  
_  
In another part of the house, Pam stood in the door way soaked. She felt the leather of her dress stick to her alabaster skin. "Oh,she is dead." Pam growled out,rolling her eyes at the cliche, after a few moments the soaking wet blond screamed for her Progeny again,she then narrowed her eyes as she heard the sound of a door slamming. She was running. Pushing the clumps of blond out her eyes,she took off looking for the little prankster. Picking on the unmistakable scent of Tara,she chased after the baby vampire though the woods._

_About 60 or so meters deep in the woods Tara stopped running,looking around the area she was in. "I don't think she would look in he-" Tara words where cut short as she was tackled against and tree,and a hand with perfectly manicured,pink nail dug into her throat and she was suspended about 10 inches off the ground. She looked down to gaze into blue eyes which were filled with fury. "You mind telling me,what the fuck where you thinking Cupcake?" Pam questioned her,gritting her teeth together as she spoke. Tara gasped and wiggled to get out of the steel grip of her Maker. "I-I thought ya need to chill the fuck out."Tara wheezed out,scratching at the pale hand around her neck. Pam rolled her blue eyes as she let go of Tara's neck,watching as she dropped down on the damp grass."Get your ass up Cupcake,and you owe me a new dress." Pam uttered as she turned around on her heels and began walking back to the house._

The next evening,once Tara arose,she was startled by Pam standing over her, arms crossed over her chest and she wore a black leather catsuit,with a belt and it was unzipped enough to show a amble amount of cleavage. "Rise and get your ass out of bed Cupcake,we are going shopping..." Pam uttered as she tossed a small corset styled dress at her,and pointed towards the end of the bed where a pair of five inched black stilettos with red bottom. Tara knew instantly that they where a pair by Christian Louboutin. . "Now get dressed." Pam turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Tara groaned as she got up,slipped out of her night clothing and pulled on the dress,wincing as she realized it only went to her mid thigh. 'I should be use to this.' She mused in her head as she slipped on the heels and headed out the room to meet up with Pam. The two of them made their way to the the garage and hopped into the black Porsche Boxster.

The two female vampires arrived in Baton Rouge a little bit after 9 pm,pulling into the mall. "Alright,Cupcake,come on." She barked out,getting out of the Porsche and heading towards the entrance. A groan came from the younger woman as she got out and followed her vampire mother.

"What about this?'' Tara asked,holding out a dark red dress. It was velvet,short and looked as if it would show a nice amount of cleavage. "Mmm,no."Pam murmured as she waved her hand,dismissing the dress. The Louisiana native vampire groaned as she stomped away to put the velvet dress back and grabbed another one to show to Pam.

Tara glanced down at her phone and saw the numbers 12:53 in bright blue text on the corner of the screen. Really,they had been in the fucking store for over three hours. Tara couldn't contain her sigh of relief as she sat down in the passager's seat and leaned back as she heard Pam shut the trunk after she tossed all 15 bags in. "Well Cupcake,time to head home."Pam said as she started the car. "You said one dress! ONE! Not a whole new wardrobe!" Tara yelled tossing her hands up in the

_air. Pam smirked. "You fucked up my favorite dress Cupcake,it's only fair."_

With a shake of her head ,Tara sighed. Somehow Pam had made shopping torture. Pure,inhumane,sicking torture. Tara learned her lesson on pulling pranks on Pam...but she could alway_s _fuck with Eric. She smirked as she thought about what she could do to the thousand year old vampire._  
_


	12. Fears

((Oh,so my WiFi decided to be a douche a give out,so I am sorry for the extremly late...might be O.C.C and I am sorry about too.))

Prompt-Fears

Paring-Tamela (Pam/Tara)

Rating-T

It's had been around a year since Tara had been turned and naturally,Tara had become close with Pam. She noticed small things about Pam that most wouldn't notice about her. Like when she is angry,her right eye twitches slightly. And the pet names she called Tara are based on how she feels that day. Cupcake; she use that name generally,no matter how she feels. Princess;that one she uses when she want to get under Tara's skin. Sugar;This one is used when Tara is depressed.

Pam also noticed a few things about Tara. One thing she noticed is that her Progeny strays away from mirrors. Even when she does look in the mirrors,she would only glance at it,a quick look to make sure her appearance was okay before scurrying away from it. She would never look in the mirror for more that a handful of seconds. This little action made Pam curious why she does this.

"Cupcake,come here." Pam called to Tara as she walked into the house. Tara sighed softly as she paused her game,sat the controller down,got off her right now lazy butt and walked over to the leggy blond. "What?" The younger female vampire asked,crossing her arms over her chest. Pam rolled her eyes,as she leaned against the counter she was standing next to."One,stop with the attitude. And two,why do you avoid mirrors? I mean,I barely see you using one,what's the issue? I know you know that vampires can use them." Pam murmured while watching her dark-skinned Progeny,she took noticed that she had stiffen up. Tara shook off the sudden chill she got down her spine as she looked into Pam's blue eyes. "It ain't anything ya need to be concerned with."She mumbled as a bored expression fell over her pretty face. The blond in front of her frowned. "I know you're lying Cupcake,now tell me what's the issue is,"Pam smirked as she looked over Tara,"Before I use that one little sentence that you love so dearly." Sarcasm saturated the last part of the sentence she spoke.

Narrowing her dark brown eyes,Tara growled. She knew she couldn't get out this now, because even is she didn't want to tell her,Pam would force her to. "Ya use this Maker bullshit advantage too fuckin' much." Tara bit out bitterly before she ran a hand though her wavy hair. "I got this little...alright...huge fear of mirrors. I mean,before it was just a childish little fear 'cause I thought shit like that was just in horror tales."

Pam interrupted her there,"I believe the term is fairy tales Cupcake."

Tara shot her Maker a look that said 'Shush,I know what I am talking about.' "No,Fairy Tales are nice, Horror Tales are shit like I am talking about." She snapped out,rolling her eyes after a moment hearing Pam mutter something about _Grimm's Fairy Tales _but Tara didn't say anything. "Like I was sayin' but then vampires came out the woodworks and I began doubtin' and second guessing everything! Sook bein' part Fae, Lafayette little witchy shit, Sam being a shifter, werewolves too...so as things ya been told since ya was little that was just tales start becoming real, ya can't help but wonder if those things ya fear are real or not. Now I read a lot of shit about mirrors, souls being trapped in them, demons, another world being locked in them,and if ya stare at your image,ya will see the other world ya! It can switch places with ya. Or kill ya and take your place...there are other stories to."Tara began to hug herself as she told Pam one of the stories,  
"Like if ya go high traffic mirror,ya know like in a hotel or something, around 12 am with two clove cigs and smoke one with the lights off while looking in the mirror somethin' will come out and ask for cig. He will smoke with ya,since ya gotta give 'em the second cigarette, and he would answer one question ya asked 'em truthfully. Now when he be smokin' he start turning into smoke or somethin' like that,and ya gotta snatch his eye out,and run to the light turin' it on so he will be sent back to whatever world he is from. You can't open ya hand to three am or he will find ya,since he eye would burn ya as ya hold it. Apparently ya can't ever go into the dark bathroom again 'cause he gonna get ya and kill ya! And ya have these horrible night terror for the rest of ya life..." The dark-skinned vampire shuttered thinking about it. "So I avoid them soul sucking,demon storing portals as much as I can."

Pam raised an eyebrow as she listen to the little tale Tara told. "Wow. Shit Sugar,didn't know you had a legit reason to fear mirrors. But I am tell you know,those tales are really just tales. I've been around for over a century and a half so,I should know." Pam said,trying to ease her Progeny's fear. Tara blinked a few times."You don't know that Pam,"Tara murmured as she walked back to the couch and flopped down,grabbed the game controller resuming _Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. _

Pam rolled her eyes as she walked over to the couch Tara was laying on,picked up the raven haired woman's feet and sat down. Tara moved her feet onto Pam's lap and chuckled to herself,she felt the glare Pam was giving her. "What about ya? Ya got any fears?" She questioned her Maker,her gaze never leaving the TV screen as she killed two of the attackers before making Ezio scale a wall and hopped up on a roof. Pam shook her head."Other than meeting True Death by sunlight I don't." Pam answered truthfully,"Fear is a human emotion that I don't like to associate with." Tara nodded her head. "You know...it's weird,"Tara started,wanting to get off the subject,"Eric lived during this time."She said,using her pointer finger to gesture at the game,causing Pam to laugh slightly. "He did..." She had to admit it is weird. She glanced over at her Progeny who looked content at the moment with the game,her mind thought of the story she told her just a few minutes ago...it was something terrifying.


	13. Anger

((So my internet is spotty as hell and my Wi-Fi keep going out so I haven't been posting...So I am sorry. Also this one is really short because I been busy with babysitting and shit. My usual apologizes are here for O.O.C...ness and grammar/spelling.))

Rating-T

Paring-None really

Prompt- Anger

"Pick your poison."Tara drawled in a bored tone,wore a leather two piece catsuit,staring at outfit considered of a halter top that stopped a few inches below her bra line,a pair of tight leather pants and some heels. The dark-skinned male she was serving looked at her for a moment before he answered,"True Blood. Type A-" He answered the woman,before looking away. Tara nodded her head and reached under the bar,grabbing a glass then turned to get the True Blood. She poured the True Blood in a glass and hand it to the man.

"TARA MAE!" A voice shrilled,causing Tara to wince. She knew that voice all too well. The raven haired woman turned and stared at her mother,Lettie Mae,who stood there,a pissed off scowl on her face. "I didn't want to believe it...I didn't. But here you are working in a fucking Fanger club." The older woman ranted as she approached the bar,glaring at her daughter. "Are you trying to shame your mother? What do you think the Reverend think of this,his step-daughter working here,dress like a whore,serving these type." Tara rolled her eyes as she looked at her mother. "Get the fuck out of here Lettie Mae." She bit out,while she stared blankly at the woman. "You don't belong here." She uttered causing Lettie to gasp and raise her hand to smack Tara across the face. Tara glared and bared her fangs,which made Lettie let out a scream. "What the hell!" She yelled backing away.

Tara quickly flashed over to Lettie Mae,getting right in the scared woman's face. "I told ya. I just told ya to get the fuck out of here." She murmured,glaring at her mother. "Now go." She grabbed her mother's arm and flashed out of the club. "Tara! You are a fucking monster!" Lettie Mae yelled,glaring darkly at her daughter."A fucking monster," the old woman scoffed,crossing her arms." I knew you would be a monster,I knew it! You was born to be a demon,child. I should of killed you when you was younger,I would of saved your soul." Tara flashed over to Lettie,wrapping her slender fingers around her neck.

"No Lettie Mae. I ain't a monster,you are the fucking monster." She whispered,venom coating each and every word she spoke. "What kind of mother,would do what you did to me? Huh? What kind of momma would try and sell her own fucking flesh and blood for some fucking booze!" She yelled the last few words while staring at Lettie Mae. "You're the fucking monster! You are!" She tossed the shaking woman away from her. "Get out of my sight,Lettie Mae." Tara growled watching her scramble up,getting to her feet. "You're making me sick." Tara looked over her mother before spitting on the ground and turning to walk back into the club.


	14. Protection

**( I am back! Sorry for the long hiatus,I wasn't planning it. It was just that I couldn't find my muse,but she is back and stronger than ever! I might need your help though,if you have a prompt please message it to me! Like always please Review and tell me what you think! Merci.-MissJollyTeacake)**

**Prompt-Protection  
**

**Rating-T for language.  
**

**Paring-Pam/Tara (Tamela!)  
**

"GET OFF OF ME!" Tara growled out before letting out a scream of pain,for the two people she was yelling at had wrapped a silver chain around her neck.  
"Shaddup ya vamper!" A hoarse male voice snapped back while pulling Tara away from Fangtasia and towards a large truck. "Ya ain't got the right to tell us humans what to do!" The other male yelled,though his voice wasn't as gruff and hoarse as the other male,who Tara was loathing a hell of a lot more,since he was the one who was dragging her by her hair. Fucking hell man,this fucker was fucking up her new dress,and causing her legs to be scratched up. Yes she was healing immediately but still,that shit hurts! Oh,when she figures out a way to get out of this,these assholes are going to be drained...but now that she think about that,it would only make her less hungry for her little blood slave Tracy,besides she could smell their blood...and it smelt like shit!

The dark-skinned vampire screamed again as she was tossed in the back of the truck,the two idiots followed suit,slamming the door shut. With the small amount of moonlight seeping though the windows,Tara could see the smirks on their faces. Sickening.

"Now vamper,ya going to get what coming to ya!" The taller man utter. Tara glared at him,taking in his appearance. He seemed tanner. He could be Hispanic,she thought before moving her eyes to the other man. He was pale,and with the shit-eating grin he was sporting,she noticed that he was missing some teeth,and it look like his teeth were yellow...really fucking yellow. "Yeah vamper! But first we ar' gonna have some fun with ya." The pale one leered at her before chuckling."Some real nice fun." He sounded like a fucking inbreed redneck...ain't nothing new about that. These two are most likely from Bon Temps or somewhere. She moved around but fucking chains are painful and really ticking her the fuck off,but it also made her feel...weak. And she hated that,she always had and it isn't going to change. Ever. And being that she was a vampire,that is a very long time...well she hopped...fuck she could die right now well for good this time...that thought scared her,she was just getting use to this 'I am going to live forever' thing,and she wanted to live at least a few more hundred years.

Her attention was snapped back to the two men as she heard the sound of zippers being pulled down...no,this isn't going to happen...it can't happen. Images of Franklin flashed though her mind and she felt the blood fill up the brim of her eyes.

"Aw,the vamper is fucking crying," Shithead number one taunted Tara,smirking "It's like this abomination got feelings!" He laughed as he kicked Tara in the ribs. She hissed in pain as she felt her bones break,he was wearing steel toe boots. She glared up at him,before she began wiggling around again,the inbreed asshole was pulling down her leather pants,with much difficulty 'Ignore the pain Tara Mae.'She told herself,'You've been in worse pain. You can't give up,ya gotta fight,you're a fighter!'

Just as the man pulled her pants down to her mid thigh,the truck's door was ripped off,causing the trio's attention to stare at whoever was there.

"Get. Your. .Off of her!" Tara let out a sigh of relief. Pam. Tara couldn't be happier to see her maker. The blond vampire ripped the two men away from her Progeny,seething with anger. How dare they touch her? Filthy humans! She turned her attention to Tara and growled seeing the chains around her neck and the one they wrapped around her arms. Turning towards the men,she marched up to to them,she grabbed one of the men shirt,ripping it clean off his body before walking over to the truck,getting in it. Wrapping her right hand in the shirt,she gingerly began to unwrap the chains from her Progeny. Tossing the chains away from them,Pam helped Tara out the truck and began to look over her. "You okay Cupcake?" She questioned,pushing a piece of hair out her face. "I am now."Tara answered,running her hand though her messed up hair. "And I had this shit perfect today."She muttered jokingly,before looking at the two men.

"What are we going to do with them?"She asked,a look of abhor on her pretty face. "I don't suggest we drain them,their blood smell like fucking shit." She muttered before glancing at her Maker,who had a look murderous look on her face,she reminded her of a momma bear protecting her cub. "I'll handle it Cupcake,you go inside and make sure everything is in order."Pam ordered Tara,who nodded and turned on her heels,but not before making sure she looked decent and muttering a 'Yes momma.' which caused Pam to chuckle softly while grabbing the men.


	15. What's Mine

**((A.N:Yeah...I'm sorry it took so long to write I kinda was stuck on what to write but I got two more prompts I hope to finish tonight! Anyways,I am so happy that Tamela became Canon! Like the kiss...I screamed I screamed loudly. Anyways like always tell me what you think and I am always looking for ideas~! Enjoy.))**

**Prompt-Mine**

**Rating-T- PG 17 for language.**

**Word Count-1,414**

**Paring-Pam/Tara Tamela!**

**Title-What's Mine  
**

* * *

Pam watched as Tara danced around the pole like a pro. It was quite entertaining for Pam watch her Progeny take control of the stage and own it,she truly acted like someone who had some of Eric's blood running though her and it made Pam damn proud!. Tara held this attitude that most women couldn't pull off without coming off as a stuck up hussy. Tara held an attitude that just said she knew that she was sexy,and that she didn't need to prove that to anyone. As Tara slide down the pole upside down,Pam took in the getup she was wearing. The leather short shorts went perfectly with the black corset she wore. The blackberry colored ribbon was a nice touch of color to the outfit. The low heeled boots though needed to go though,it would of looked better with a pair of Pam's heels but no,Tara fought tooth and nail to wear those boots. Pam had to chuckled,the two of them were quite a duo.

But one thing that Pam hated about Tara dancing is the...undesirables touching er,well at least trying to touch her Progeny. Most didn't get close enough since Tara would move to the top of the pole,staying there for a few moments before sliding down. It was very...sensual. As the dark-skinned vampire slide down,Pam noticed one of the men around her table touched her. Pam watched as the man slide his grimy hands over her Progeny's bare left thigh. Narrowing her eyes Pam got up from Eric's chair and flashed over to where Tara was dancing,she look up at the angry vampire who was about to manhandle the asshole who touched her. "Get back behind the bar Cupcake, you're done dancing for tonight." Pam ordered while glaring at the man who just went back to drinking his beer,like he didn't do anything.

Tara looked over at her maker,about to argue but she saw the look of anger in Pam's blue eyes and decided against it. "Yeah yeah."She murmured as she hopped off the table. The older vampire cut her eyes over to Tara,a hint of annoyance on her face. "You could do it without the back sass." Pam snapped watching as Tara walked over to the bar area before she turned her attention back to the ignorant man. "Keep your hands off and don't fuck with what is mine."She growled out the warning before wrapping a hand around the man's neck giving a small squeeze. "And she _is_mine." She let go of his neck and gave him another glare before walking back to Eric's chair to watch over the club.

As the time past Tara got back into her quick serving groove,though she was getting real irritated with all the assholes and douchebags that seem to come out in hoards tonight and there was one that was really getting on her nerves tonight,the same fuckass that decided it was okay to touch her while she was on the pole tonight.

"Hello darlin'."He drawled as he sat down in front of her,Tara struggled not to roll her eyes as she stared at him. She picked up that he wasn't around here due to his accent."What can I get you?" She asked as she leaned on the bar,drumming her fingers against it. "Well you can start me off with a shot of tequila and follow it with a chaser of you." The man uttered,grinning showing off his pearly whites. Tara scrunched up her nose as she ran her eyes over the male. Copper colored hair style in a stylish cut and spiked up,honey brown eyes,ivory skinned with a nice tan,and a white sleeveless muscle shirt to show off his was attractive she had to admit that, but nothing to fawn over like a horny school girl... plus he was a complete egotistical douche. The strong scent of AXE was a nice sign too.

"Like what you looking at honey?" He asked her while smirking,he reached over the bar to stroke her arm. Tara glared and popped out her fangs trying to make the man back off. "Oh,vampire...nice,I like that. The name's James, ?" California,that's where she is guessing he was is from. "Ain't you realize that you are in Fangtasia? A fanger bar? And I really don't give a shit who you are." Tara snapped out before grabbing a shot glass and the bottle that contained Olmeca Gold; A shitty brand of tequila for a shitty person she thought as she pour him a shot before going to walk away. "Now,now listen here." The man started as he grabbed his drink,Tara rolled her eyes before turning around to look at him. "What?" She snapped at him. Her fuse was at its end for this man. He looked at her as he twirled the alcohol around the glass,taking a tiny sip before speaking. "I need you to get rid of the nasty ass attitude. It takes away any beauty you might have. I mean you don't have much." Tara growled and popped out her fangs,this fucker was just as she thought a douche. "Excuse me?!" She was about to jump over the bar and attack him but he kept talking. "You heard me." He sneered out looking her in the eyes. "You're cute...I guess but let me tell you 'll never actually be beautiful. You'll always be just a washed-up vampire slut. A semen covered whore. Oh yeah,I bet that how you spent most of your high school years,covered in semen,on your back." Tara couldn't believe this man! He knew nothing of her,and just because she refused his advances he decided to call her whore! This fucker! Though his words were untrue...some of them hurt. '_You'll never actually be beautiful_.' Those words stung...they stung like being attacked by a hoard of hornets.

From across the club Pam was listening to every word this assfuck was saying to _her _Cupcake and she felt her anger rise higher and higher. After about a minute or two of listening to this ass Pam got up. Tara growled as she looked at this low excuse of a man and before she could respond to this assholes words,Pam had flashed over to where they were at. She grabbed the back of his shirt,yanking him up from the bar stool and turning him around so he was looking at her. The man looked down slightly to look into the blond's eyes and he had to flinch back. The rage in her eyes was quite horrifying. It was pure and unfiltered. "How dare you!" She looked over at her maker,Pam looked like she was going to rip the man's head off...she wouldn't mind that but there were humans in here and she wasn't going to lose Pam but she would let her let out her rage.

"W-what the fuck?!" James shouted as he was lifted off the ground causing a few patrons to look at the two. Pam really didn't give a shit,this fuckhead needed to learn his place...like Tracy had. "You know nothing about this woman and yet you let words slip from young filthy tongue like you spent time with her! You are a disgusting excuse for a breather,and that is saying something!" Pam tossed him to the ground,holding back most of her vampire strength so he only landed about two or three feet away from her and she quickly closed that distance. "Did you not understand that she is _mine_?! And no one and I mean _no one_should speak ill of her,ever! Now I want you to get you pathetic ass out of our bar before I let her drain your ass!" James quickly scrambled up and got his ass out of the club.

Pam ran her slender hands though her curled hair before walking over to Tara. "You okay Cupcake?" She asked once she made her way behind the bar standing next to her Progeny. She made herself comfortable by leaned on the bar,she reached out and ran a soothing hand over Tara's cheek,Tara welcomed the touch by leaning into it slightly.  
"Yeah...I am alright," She murmured before looking at Pam. "But what was that about?" She questioned at the end. Pam chuckled slightly as she continued to stroke the dark-skinned vampire's cheek. "I told the fuckhead not to fuck what is mine." Tara chuckled softly. "And yes Cupcake,you are mine."Pam smiled slightly as she leaned over and gave Tara a small kiss on the cheek. "Now get back to work."


	16. High School

**(A.N So I finished another one YAY! Sadly this...this is one of my worst,please forgive me.)**

**WARNING: A.U, ALL HUMAN**

**Prompt-High School**

**Paring(s)- Eric/Tara, hints Eggs/Tara**

**Words-2,977**

**Rating- PG 15**

"Oh God,Cupcake! She really fuck you up good." Tara winced as she felt her friend,Pam, touch her left eye which was bruised and slightly puffy. Tara could thank her 'mother' for this.'Ha mother!' Tara thought, Lettie Mae Thornton was no mother,all she was to Tara was an at her blond friend she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...I know, believe me I know you ain't the one who is feelin' it." Tara murmured bitterly as she reached into tote bag grabbing her make-up case. Pam lean back,getting situated in the driver seat. The dark-skinned teenage looked at her friend from her Peripheral vision. Pam rolled her blue eyes. "You know I could,ya know kick her ass so she is knocked down a few pegs. The old battle axe would probably be too slouched to give a good fight." Tara just shook her head at her friend's suggestion.

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort was a gorgeous,blond,leggy bombshell who was only 19 years old. She was one of the most popular girls in at C E Byrd High School. She was also one of the meanest and bitchiest. She was deemed Queen Bitch,which she loved and lived up was also one of the most attractive girls at the school ,and a heart breaker mostly because the guys couldn't handle that they would most likely NEVER tap that,since Pam hardly slept with men.

The dark-skinned woman chuckled and shook her head as she pulled out her compact so she could apply the concealer. Tara really didn't understand how Pam and her got along,they had attitude that matched each other,they could got tit for tat with insults and sass. When Tara first transferred from Bon Temps High the woman beside her was the first one she almost got into a physical fight with.

Shaking her head,Tara went back to the task in hand,apply a bit of liquid foundation on before finishing up with a slight amount of powder .  
"You ready Sugar?" Pam asked,looking at her friend who nodded. The blond cranked up her car before speeding out of what she like to call 'Hick Wonderland.'  
"You know...Eric ain't gonna like this." Pam uttered as she glanced over at the shorter teen,shaking her head as she saw her wince.

'Fuck! ' Tara though groaning,Pam is right Eric isn't going to like this,not one bit. Hell the reason why she got her ass handed to her by her incubator was because of the Swedish boy. You see Tara and Eric are...well it's complicated they were almost dating,like most of the school like to say they are not 'Facebook Status' yet. But that wasn't the cause of the fight,the cause of the fight was that Eric was...well white. Lettie Mae didn't want her to date him because he was white,and Tara straight up told her to fuck off. Lettie then slapped her and began ranting that she should take back that nice 'brotha' Benedict or some other nice black man. Tara rolled her eyes at that name,sure Eggs was nice and all but he...he wasn't right for her. Once Tara told her mother that her and Eggs where never getting back together and she was happy with Eric and whatever their relationship was,Lettie snapped and beat the shit out of Tara.

And now she had to worry about Eric. To Tara,Eric was overprotective. No matter how many times she told him she could handle herself he always went on about how fragile she was,then he would began talking in Swedish. It was sweet to have someone that cares about her but it could be annoying.

The rest of the car ride to the school was filled with the classic gossip the two girl shared,starting with who they hated and ending with who Pam wanted to motorboat the fuck out of yup,that was their usual car ride conversation and as always it left Tara gripping her stomach trying to control her laughter and the pain that followed.

"Dear Lord Pam," Tara started as she got out of the car. "Is that all you think about?"  
The slightly older teenager shrugged getting out of the car herself. "What can I say. I love tits."Shutting her door Pam grinned as she looked beyond Tara."And here comes a nice pair right now Cupcake." Blinking a few times,Tara craned her neck to look behind her seeing Nora walking up to them.

Nora Gainesborugh,the 18 year old English born adopted sister of Eric. She was quite a looker,standing at 5'9 with shoulder length brown hair and almost gray eyes,plus her accent. It was an understatement to say that she was pretty.

"Tara,Pamela you two finally arrived." Nora stated smiling brightly as she reached the two,her eyes landed on Tara. "You eye...it's swollen." She shook her head as pulled Tara closer to her ,cupping her face so she could inspect her in greater detail. "He will certainly notice,you covered the coloring quite well but the swelling hasn't been hidden."

Tara sighed as she moved back,pulling her tote bag up her arm. "I know...I know. I just hope he don't go blowin' a gasket in the middle of the fuckin' school." Tara chuckled out as she began walking towards the school,the other two following closely behind.  
Pam turned her head to look at Nora chuckling. "We both know he going to flip a tit over this. What is this the third time this month?" The brunette nodded her head,sighing. "He's going to be on a war path today."

The trio separated to head towards their lockers,as Tara reached her locker,she prayed that she wouldn't run into him..."Tara!" Fuck...she dropped her head cursing under her breath. Of course he would find her he always did...maybe he hand a tracking device on her. Taking a deep breath,she lifted her head,squared her shoulder and turn around to face him,smiling. "Eric." She chimed out as cheerfully as she could,hoping he wouldn't notice the swelling. The tall Swedish born teenager leaned down to kiss the woman on the lips,then pulled back smiling slightly at her. Tara smiled back before kissing him one more time,before moving back slightly. She was about to speak before she noticed the look on his face as he looked at her. 'What is he...the swelling shit!' Tara should kick herself in the ass,how can she totally forget about the damn swelling! 'And here come the bitching,in 3,2...'

"Vad fan har hänt med ditt öga?! Jävla helvete Tara! Har Lettie Mae gjorde detta mot dig igen? Naturligtvis hon gjorde!" Eric yelled as he paced back and forth. He then began to mumble under his breath,and of course it was in Swedish so Tara couldn't understand any if it...other than her's and Lettie Mae's name. She sighed as she turned to face her locker and quickly turned in her combination,opening up,grabbing a few of her books before shutting it. She jumped slightly once she noticed that Eric had stop pacing and was currently looking dead at her and it was slightly scaring the shit out of her.

"Eric,ya scaring me dude."She mumbled but Eric kept staring. After a few moments Eric spoke. "Okej, inte mer av detta skitsnack, Tara detta är sista gången det kommer att hända. I slutet av skolan, jag tar dig hem, du kommer att packa din skit eftersom du vistas med Pamela, Nora och jag. Och det är slutgiltigt."

Blinking a few times, Tara scratched her head once again she only understood Pam's, Nora's and her name she is going to need him to translate ASAP! "English,Baby boy. I ain't understanding what you say." Eric sighed before he began to repeat himself,but in English this time. "Alright,no more of this bullshit, Tara this is the last time this is going to happen. At the end of school,I am taking you home, you are going to pack your shit because you are staying with Pamela,Nora and I. And that's final." Once he finished talking it was Tara time to rant.

"Hell no! I am not just going to back my shit and leave Eric, I'll just go stay with LaLa for a while,I am sure Aunt Ruby Jean crazy ass won't mind." Eric shook his head as he grabbed his girlfriend by the waist,pulling her closer to him. "Tara,no, just listen to me. What will happen when you can't stay with your cousin?" Tara had an answer to that, "I stay at Sook, Gran already said that I can stay there if I need to." Eric once again shook his head "No Tara, your..." Eric paused...he didn't want to all Lettie Mae a mother but he didn't know what else to call her. "Lettie,can away just pull you back from there. Staying with us you'll always be safe."

Tara couldn't deny that but there was still a few problems that she needed to address. "Eric...what if we break-up huh? I mean you know that would cause a fucking shit-storm in the household. And what about Godric?" Eric frowned before speaking. "Even if we do separate you know that I still wouldn't want you hurt,and I'll explain this to my father I am sure he'd understand. But Tara,since you'll end up dead if you stay with that women and I wouldn't be able to handle that since I know I could of help you. So please,come stay with us."

Tara chewed on her lower lip,he did give her a few good reasons. Let out a sigh she nodded her head. "Yeah...alright I'll stay with y'all." Eric grinned brightly before kissing her again. "Thank you. Now come on,let's go tell Pam and Nora before class."

The day had gone by entirely too fast for Tara's liking. Her she was sitting in her last period of the day,watching the clock hoping it would somehow slow it down. Fuck wasn't math class suppose to slow down time? Tara couldn't help but groan and laid her head on the desk. Maybe if she could get a few moments of rest. Buzz! She sighed,nope no rest for Mae. Grabbing her bag she stood up to go meet Eric. You know she really couldn't believe how happy the other two females about this situation,Pam said it would be pretty sick to have her 'Cupcake' around more and Nora went on rambling about how it would be very pleasant to have a new flatmate. Shaking her head she couldn't help but smile softly. It would be a wonderful thing to not wake up to the smell of cheap booze,yelling and the smacks on the face.

As she made her way out of the classroom she couldn't help but to think about backing out of this...she was only eighteen,she should be staying with her mother like most teenagers...but then again,most teenagers' mothers are not Lettie Mae Thornton.  
'It's for the best.' She thought nodding her head,quickening her pace so she could reach the parking lot faster. The sooner they get this shit done the better. Tara smiled softly as she saw Eric leaning against the side of his red sports car,looking fine as hell she might add.

"You ready to get this done?" Eric asked taking Tara's bag from her once she reached him. The dark-skinned woman in questioned nodded her head,watching her boyfriend open the door,tossing her bag into the back before opening it wider so she could slip it. She muttered a quick 'Thank you' as she slide into the passager's seat of the slick sports car.

Slamming her door Eric walked to the driver's side and hopped in. "I spoke to my father and he gave the approval of you staying." Tara nodded her head as she pulled her seat belt on. "Good,don't want it to be weird." Eric chuckled as he pulled on his seat belt,shaking his head before stating. "It could never be weird." And with those words he cranked his car up before pulling out of the parking space and headed down towards Bon Temps.

By the time the two of them arrived Tara felt the apprehension return as they stopped on the beside the sidewalk near her mail box, squaring her shoulders she pushed that feeling behind and unbuckled her seat belt. 'This has to be done,it's for the best.' She reminded herself as she opened the door,pushing a stray hair behind her right ear. "Give me about thirty minutes."She told the pale male beside her ,who nodded, as she stepped out the house and up to the shitty ,trashy house she'd been calling a home for the last eighteen years.

Gripping the doorknob,Tara slowly turned it,pushing the door open. She was immediately hit with the god awful smell of stale beer and rum. ' Oh yeah,I am not going to miss this smell.' Tara thought as she walked into the house,shutting the door behind and heading towards her room to pack the few belongings she had. She walked over to the closet,sliding it open and grabbing a large suitcase and tossing it on the bed. It already had a few clothing ideas in it due to her constant running away to Sookie's or Lafayette's. She opened the suitcase before she began running around her room grabbing things. "Alright."She murmured after about fifteen minutes,"Let's see if I got everything. Clothing? Check. Undies and shit? Check. MP3 player,netbook and X-box that I saved up over three years of money for? Check. Everything else that is important? Check." Tara nodded her head and grinned in self-satisfaction,now time to leave.

Just as she went to grab her suitcase,she heard Lettie screech. "TARA MAE! YOU ALREADY HOME? COME TO THE KITCHEN I GOT SOMETHING REAL NICE TO SHOW YA!" Tara groaned as she grabbed her suitcase and pulled it so it was sitting next to the door before walking into the kitchen,glaring. "What?" She asked,leaning against the wall,eyes looking at her black and white Chuck Taylor's high tops. "Girl look at me when I am talking to you." Tara rolled her eyes but did as she was told,looking up at Lettie,who was grinning like the loon she is.  
"Now baby girl someone came over to visit you." Tara cocked her left eyebrow.  
"Who?" Lettie moved aside,revealing the chair she was standing in front of and...  
"Eggs?"Tara gasped out,looking at the gorgeous black man she once thought she loved. Eggs grinned at his ex,nodding his head. Tara groaned,she didn't need this right now...she didn't need this ever.  
"I invited him over,so you two can talk."Lettie slurred about to stumble out of the kitchen but Tara stopped her.  
"Lettie,I can't do this...no,the only reason I am here is to get some shit,I am going to stay with Eric for a while."Tara explained to her mother,who looked like she was going to strangle her daughter right now.  
"The white boy? Tara,as you mama,I am telling you this. All that boy wants is to get his little chocolate fix before he dump your dumb ass." Tara rolled her eyes.  
"I don't care what you say Lettie Mae,I like my relationship with Eric."She cut her brown eyes over to Eggs,who just sat there,confused almost. "I am sorry Eggs,but I can't be with you. Not now,not ever."And with those words Tara turned on her heels,walking towards the door.

Lettie Mae was furious at what Tara had said and she drunkenly stomped her way over to her daughter,grabbing her hair,pulling on it hard. Tara let out a loud yell and twisted around,pulling her hair out of Lettie's He-Man like grip. Glaring harshly at the older woman,Tara reared her hand back and aimed for Lettie's nose before letting loose with a punch that had all her weight put in it. A grinned found its way to Tara face as she felt it connect and watched as Lettie stumbled back with a cry,her hands covering her nose. "This is the last damn time I am going to let you but your fucking hands on me. Remember this moment mother." Tara spat out,her words laced in venom. She turned back around and marched over to the entrance,grabbing her large suitcase before opening the door and exited the house and towards Eric's car. She had to admit that...that felt damn fucking good,and she was proud of herself. Eric noticed Tara strutting out of the house,with a proud smile on her face,he chuckled as he got out of the car to help Tara with her bag.

Once the two of them tossed Tara's bag into the trunk,and got back into the car. During the forty-five minute ride back to Shreveport Tara gave him a play-by-play recap of her little show with Lettie and he couldn't help but to feel proud for his little spit fire. "I am very proud of you." He commented once she was done speaking,keeping his eyes on the road.A grinned was on his face which lit up his eyes. Tara chuckled as she looked at him and smiled. "I am proud to Eric,first time I ever stood up to the old hag,and it felt damn good!"She exclaimed laughing joyfully. She was glad she was out of the hell hole. She looked out of her window,staring at the scenery...well she was actually just looking at the neighborhood Eric and Co. lived in. She took in all the large houses,the green grass of the lawns that was perfectly manicured. It was actually a culture shock compared to what she is use to.

Soon the duo had pulled up to a large plantation styled house. It was just gorgeous to Tara,and she quickly got out of the car once it stop. Eric smiled as he looked at the woman staring at his...well now their house with complete awe. He reached into the back of the car,grabbing their school bags before making his way to her,wrapping his right arm around her slender waist. "Welcome to your new home Tara." He uttered before placing a chaste kiss on her full lips.

(A.N:What the fuck happened to your eye?! Fucking hell Tara! Did Lettie Mae did this to you again? Of course she did! That is what the first Swedish part is suppose to say,I don't speak nor can I write in Swedish if it's wrong I am sorry. It was Google's fault.)


	17. Rage

**(A.N: Dear lord,this was fun! Anyways,sorry for the last one,wasn't my best...and sorry for the mistakes in this one. I am running out of prompts but I think I'll live. If you guys got some though let me know! I need them! I hope this isn't too bad...)**

**Prompt:Rage.**

**Paring: None really. **

**Word Count: 1,455**

Rage built up in Tara as she listened to Jason shit talk about vampires to Sookie,as if five of them wasn't in the fucking damn car with 'em. Sookie tried to shut her older brother up,but the man wouldn't shut up! Tara rolled her eyes as she heard him call them 'Dirty fangers' for what seemed liked the fiftieth time tonight. Seriously this boy either wanted to fuck vampires or kill them,there was no medium for him.

"Where the hell are we headin' anyways?" Jason asked from the far back seat,giving his 'filthy bloodsucking leeches' hate speech a rest. A relief to everyone in the SUV. It was dead silent for a good 45 seconds and Jason,believing he is far more superior than those who where not humans began to get angry. "I asked ya fuckin' fangers,where are we going." Sookie gasped as she turned her head to look at her brother appalled at the way he was acting. "Jason!" The male in questioned didn't even acknowledge his sister.

Seeing that no one else was going to answer the bigot in the back Nora took it upon herself to shut the fool up. "We are going to a safe house,so we can safely talk and plan our tactics to take down...umm,what shall we be calling now? Bill just seems wrong..."Nora looked at Eric,who was driving. The eldest vampire shrugged. "Bill...ith? Billith?" He suggested.

"It works for me." Jessica murmured which actually surprised most in the SUV. It was the first time the red head spoke during car ride. And no one could blame her for being quiet,the baby vamp had lost so much and so little time. She'd lost both her loves,her only person...well vampire who she looked up to like a father was acting like her old human family hell even worse now! It seemed liked everything that could go wrong with the usually bubbly red head happened. It was quite sad. Tara looked over at Jessica and shook her head,feeling for her she couldn't fathom how she was feeling right now. Unlike herself,Jessica haven't been fighting for most of her life. Resting her head on Pam's shoulder Tara couldn't help but sigh. This was going to be a very long night,Tara could tell.

"You expect me and my sister to stay with you leeches?! Why the hell are we gonna do that?" Tara growled lowly feeling the familiar rage bubble up again. It was a certain rage she developed in the last four hours that was special for Jason Stackhouse. Moving her head from Pam's shoulder Tara looked at the man she once looked at as an older brother to cuss him out. "I be we would be more than happy to set your ass on the side of the road." Tara uttered before returning to laying her head on her maker's shoulder trying to calm the rage. Pam chuckled at Tara,but it was true ...he was getting on everyone's nerves.

Jason gawked at Tara,before glaring at the back of her head. "Look Sook,being a vampire turned Tara into a bigger bitch than she was." He whispered though he knew very well that she,plus everyone else could hear him.

Tara felt her left eye twitch,it was bubbling up again. "I've never drain anyone before but this motherfucker is about to be my first one." She uttered low enough so Jason and Sookie could only hear him mumbling. Jessica turned her head to look at the youngest vampire with wide eyes. She tried not to giggle due to the look on Tara's face that screamed that she was dead fucking serious.

The reminder of the ride was filled with Jason's bigoted rant,Jessica was actually fucking pissed at Jason. She tried to take it in stride but she could only take it so much. By the time the SUV stopped the red headded vampire was almost in tears at all the cold-hearted words the man who once 'loved' her was 'd lost count on how many time she thought she felt her undead,unused heart clench in agony. And Tara...well Tara had a few choice words for,who she now was dubbing, The Douche. Because he was seriously the biggest d-bag she had ever had the displeasure to share a car ride with.

"Jason." Tara said as she stepped out the SUV. "I need to have a conversation with your ass." Jason glared as he hopped out. "Ain't no way I am talking to you alone." He snapped out,while closing the door. "And ain't no way I am leaving Sookie alone with these fuckers."

"Well ain't he quite the fickle one." Pam murmured to Eric,who was leaning against the black SUV glaring at Jason,he was seriously about two seconds from draining him.

Sookie looked at her brother,shaking her head. She was ashamed of him. This was just horrible and she thought that Jason needed a stern talking to and if anyone would be the perfect candidate for this,it's was Tara Mae Thornton. "Jason." Sookie started slowly and softly. "I think I'll be safe,you should talk to Tara." The man in question snapped his head to look at his younger sister. "Sook,what the fuck are you sayin' I ain't..." He was cut off by Sookie. "Please for me?" Jason looked at Sookie for a moment before sighing. "Fine,but I am telling you Fanger,you try anything and I ain't afraid to shoot your ass." Tara rolled her eyes. "Forgot my name already,haven't been dead for more than a week."

Tara waited till everyone headed towards the safe house,which Pam gave her the directions too.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jason asked already aggravated with his situation. "I want to talk about your fuckin' attitude. Yo' actin' like a bigot fuck!" Jason scoffed at that,crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I think I have the gotdamn right to act like this,y'all killed my parents! And y'all caused me to lose my best friend. Fuck,Hoyt and I was closer than I got with most but you vampires had to fuck that up!" Tara growled. "I ain't killed no one! Fuck Jason,just because one or two vampire's are baddies,not all of us are!" She yelled at him.  
"You only saying that because you are old you would agree!" That was Jason's come back. Tara felt the rage built but she couldn't lie...as a human was a bigot.

"No Jason! You caused the rift between you and Hoyt! You fuck that shit up! You was the one who slept with Jess,when you KNEW that she was with Hoyt! I ain't had nothing to do with that fucking shit! And you can't be a bigot fuck like this! How many fucking supernaturals have you fucked with?! Were you not the motherfucker on V?! I do recall that you were the one who had to go to the fucking hospital to drain yo' dick! 'Cause that sure and hell wasn't me! Oh and have you forgot about fucking Franklin? Cause I sure the hell do! You ain't the only one who got fucked over! Yeah,it's sad your parents where murdered...ain't nothing nice about that shit,but what does hatin' ALL vampire do? Nothin'! All it's gonna 'cause is you being a motherfucking meal, 'cause you goin' going to fuck with the wrong motherfuckin' vampire and they ain't going to have no problem with that!" Jason glared at Tara as he listened to her rant. She didn't know what it was like and she was just defending her kind.

"Naw Fanger,fuck that. You ain't going to change my mind with your little rant!" He yelled. "You ain't no better than the rest,how many innocent people did you drain? How many did you kill!?" Tara shook her head. "None." She answered honestly,glaring. "I haven't drain anyone." She looked Jason straight in the eyes,but he turned his head,not wanting to be glamoured. " Fuck Jason,listen to me. I haven't drained anyone! I haven't killed a human,nor glamoured one!" All Jason did was rolled his eyes.

"All of you are the same." He mumbled. Tara felt her fangs pop out,he was causing her anger to raise to new levels. "All of who Jason?" She heard him scoffed before he turned his head to look at his old friend. "All you sups! Thinking you are better than we red blooded humans! You all should be dead! Dead for good!" She couldn't believe that came out of his mouth...she couldn't be around him anymore. "So you are sayin' that Sook should be dead huh?" She watched as Jason looked at her,finally realizing what he said. "Mm hm,find your own way to the fucking safe house fucker." Tara looked him over one more time,disgust filling her before taking off.


	18. Sorry!

So fuck! Okay I am back! My computer is back and i'm so fucking sorry I was gone for so long. Umm so yeah I am going to finish this and I really need so prompts so shoot me a message or something if you have one.


End file.
